Aspects of the present invention relate to communications networks, social networks, message boards, online mail clients and the like, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for associating a post to a goal.
Performance management or social performance may involve setting goals, feedback related to those goals and appraisal or evaluation of meeting the goals. Goals may typically be defined once per year. Formal feedback may be given on request and may typically be once per year. Appraisal of the goal or goals may take a manager many hours to complete with access to only the latest data or whatever the employee/manager was able to pull together at that moment. Accordingly, relevant feedback on goal completion and performance may be lost in the system and never taken into account. Goal definition and feedback may be disconnected from the work stream and from tools used on a daily basis. Thus, gathering feedback for an annual appraisal may be quite burdensome involving a significant amount of time and effort if done thoroughly and involving review of a substantial quantity of mail, notes and calendar entries.